Fire control and suppression sprinkler systems generally include a plurality of individual sprinkler heads Which are usually ceiling mounted about the area to be protected. The sprinkler heads are normally maintained in a closed condition and include a thermally responsive sensing member to determine when a fire condition has occurred. Upon actuation of the thermally responsive member, the sprinkler head is opened, permitting pressurized water at each of the individual sprinkler heads to freely flow therethrough for extinguishing the fire. The individual sprinkler heads are spaced apart from each other by distances determined by the type of protection they are intended to provide (e.g., light or ordinary hazard conditions) and the ratings of the individual sprinklers, as determined by industry accepted rating agencies such as Underwriters Laboratories, Inc., Factory Mutual Research Corp. and/or the National Fire Protection Association.
In order to minimize the delay between thermal actuation and proper dispensing of water by the sprinkler head, the piping that connects the sprinkler heads to the water source is, in many instances, at all times filled with water. This is known as a wet system, with the water being immediately available at the sprinkler head upon its thermal actuation. However, there are many situations in which the sprinkler system is installed in an unheated area, such as warehouses. In those situations, if a wet system is used, and in particular, since the water is not flowing within the piping system over long periods of time, there is a danger of the water within the pipes freezing. This will not only adversely affect the operation of the sprinkler system should the sprinkler heads be thermally actuated while there may be ice blockage within the pipes but, such freezing, if extensive, can result in the bursting of the pipes, thereby destroying the sprinkler system. Accordingly, in those situations, it is the conventional practice to have the piping devoid of any water during its non-activated condition. This is known as a dry fire protection system.
When actuated, traditional sprinkler heads release a spray of fire suppressing liquid, such as water, onto the area of the fire. The water spray, while somewhat effective, has several disadvantages. The water spray exhibits limited modes of fire suppression. For example, the spray, being composed of relatively large droplets providing a small total surface area, does not efficiently absorb heat and therefore cannot operate efficiently to prevent spread of the fire by lowering the temperature of the ambient air around the fire. Large droplets also do not block radiative heat transfer effectively, thereby allowing the fire to spread by this mode. The spray furthermore does not efficiently displace oxygen from the ambient air around the fire, nor is there usually sufficient downward momentum of the droplets to overcome the smoke plume and attack the base of the fire. Additionally, sprinklers which spray large water droplets are not appropriate for use in environments where water damage is a concern. Such environments include museums, which display priceless art objects and antiquities, computer rooms housing servers in a temperature and humidity controlled environment, and regions where high voltage electrical equipment, such as electrical power gear switching boxes, is present.
With these disadvantages in mind, devices, such as resonance tubes, which atomize a fire suppressing liquid, have been considered as replacements for traditional sprinkler heads. Resonance tubes use acoustic energy, generated by an oscillatory pressure wave interaction between a gas jet and a cavity, to atomize a liquid that is injected into the region near the resonance tube where the acoustic energy is present.
Unfortunately, resonance tubes of known design and operational mode generally do not have the fluid flow characteristics required to be effective in fire protection applications.
The volume of flow from the resonance tube tends to be inadequate, and the water particles generated by the atomization process have relatively low velocities. As a result, these water particles are decelerated significantly within about 8 to 16 inches of the sprinkler head and cannot overcome the plume of rising combustion gas generated by a fire. Thus, the water particles cannot get to the fire source for effective fire suppression. Furthermore, the water particle size generated by the atomization is ineffective at reducing the oxygen content to suppress a fire if the ambient temperature is below 55° C. Additionally, known resonance tubes require relatively large gas volumes delivered at high pressure. This produces unstable gas flow which generates significant acoustic energy and separates from deflector surfaces across which it travels, leading to inefficient atomization of the water.
Systems which use only an inert gas to extinguish a fire also suffer certain disadvantages, the primary disadvantage being the reduction in oxygen concentration necessary to extinguish a fire. For example, a gaseous system that uses pure nitrogen will not extinguish flames until the oxygen content at the fire is 12% or lower. This concentration is significantly less than the known breathable limit of 15%. Persons without breathing apparatus exposed to an oxygen concentration of 12% have less than 5 minutes before they lose consciousness for lack of oxygen. At oxygen concentrations of 10% the exposure limit is about one minute. Thus, such systems present a hazard to persons trying to escape or fight the fire.
There is clearly a need for a fire suppression system having an atomizing emitter that can simultaneously discharge both liquid and gaseous extinguishing agents but not suffer the disadvantages of a resonance tube.